The Book
by Duchess of Discourse
Summary: Some members of the Avatar cast are forced to read a MarySue on pain of death. Be a witness to their pain and suffering. Death to all MarySues!
1. Violate

The Book

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I just own this horrible Mary Sue.

Basically, what would happen if the some of the cast got locked up in a cell and are being tortured by Ozai in the form of a horrible Mary Sue story, which they must read.

The Mary Sue's story is in italics.

All hope for the world is lost. The Avatar, Toph, Katara, and Sokka are in a cell in the Fire Nation Palace. With them are Zuko and Iroh who are traitors in the eyes of the Fire Nation.

" I think we should call a truce," Katara said trying to remain calm, " Together we can stay alive, help each other. Why do you think we were all put together?"

" Katara's right, we all need to work together. If I know my brother he wants us to finish each other off and he thinks that the Avatar won't be killed so he wants him to see his friends die." Iroh rationalized like the general that he still was.

They all put their hands in "Truce."

In a room above them, less then a mile away is Ozai holding a meeting.

"What am I to do with the Avatar, my brother and son. They haven't killed each other like a thought they would. If they are given too long they will try to form an escape plan." Ozai said, displeasure apparent in his voice as he scanned his room of advisors and generals.

One hesitantly began to speak, "Well, there is one way that could work…"

"Go on then, I will do anything and I mean anything." Ozai was getting very angry already, the general spilled and sealed the fate of all our lovely characters.

A very perky fanfiction author strutted into the room with a disgusting hot pink book with stars and hearts all over it. " You said you wanted to look over my work Mister Ozai?"

" Yes drop that…thing into the cell will you and deliver this message for me will you", he handed her a piece of paper.

The Suether walked...er... strutted down to the dungeon accompanied by a guard. She just couldn't wait to see Zuko!

"Here it is miss." The guard stepped back so that she could deliver her package.

She slides the paper and her work under the cell bars and then began to speak fangirl.

"Zuko I love you…your soooooooooooooo SEXI…you're such a SEXI…Hey get off me!!!" The guard had grabbed her and was dragging her away.

"What is this ...thing?" Zuko said and then picked it up. He saw the note on it and read, " This book must be read aloud to all present, if it isn't read you will all die. Well, isn't that a cheery little message," Zuko said in a very un-Zuko like way. No one commented on his lack of brooding vocabulary.

"Who wants to read this?" Katara asked.

Everyone looked at each other then at her. The book was shoved into her hands and everyone else backed away.

_"_Fine, if you all won't read it. I mean how bad can it be?" She opened the …thing and began to read._ "The Princess and her Prince, written by ZUKO'SLUVANUMBER1. _

Katara was really starting too regret this.

_"Chapter 1: Arrival. Violate had just come home from a tough day of school. All the girls at her school didn't like her because of how pretty she was. She had long, smooth, shiny, perfect thigh length strawberry blonde hair and amazing, perfect, gorgeous, violate colored eyes. She was basically a living version of Barbie; all the studs at school wanted her. It wasn't her fault she was so amazing and good at everything she did. She was so depressed."_

Katara had to stop and keep herself from throwing up. She looked at everyone else. Iroh looked like he was in a state of extreme shock. She thought this was the best thing that could have happened to him. After all he could only take so much at his age. Zuko had a look of revulsion on his face.

" I have a feeling that somehow I 'm going to be included in this excuse for a story."

"How could anyone write this?" Sokka said in disgust.

"That is the only thing that we're ever going to agree on." Zuko responded. Aang and Toph just sat in a corner holding each other.

"I think we should keep going and finish it before anyone dies." Katara picked up the book again after a nod from the only other two still sane people in the room.

_"I wish I could go somewhere where everyone understands me." Violate said dramatically. She was a very good actor. A fairy appeared in a cloud of pink smoke. " You have been chosen to help the Avatar and save the world. Come my child and meet your destiny." _

"NOOOO!!!!" The three sound minded cast members cried "Why?…Why? Why does she need to come here!!!!" The three of them went into a temporary state of shock.

It has only begun. This is way to much fun to write! R&R!


	2. Two Left

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Chapter 2 –Two Left 

Three hours later… Katara, Sokka, and Zuko snapped out of the Sue induced shock that they had been in. Katara picked up the book that had slid off her lap and scanned the page for anything totally unpleasant. She didn't see anything that would completely scar her, just Zuko.

"Alright guys, I'm only reading to the end of chapter one. Then one of you has to take over." There was complete silence in the cell. "Do you want me to be out of it like those three?" The boys looked back at Iroh, Aang, and Toph; they hadn't moved an inch since the first 30 seconds of the story.

"Fine, I'll read chapter two." Zuko volunteered.

"And I'll read the next one." Sokka announced.

"Let's start then." Katara took a deep breath and closed her eye. After a minute she opened them and began to read the …thing again.

_Violate felt her world swimming in front of her._

" How can she FEEL the world swimming in front of her?" Zuko cut in.

"I really don't know but this thing's going to have tons of mistakes so don't interrupt me unless it's huge. I really don't want to read it any longer then I have to. " Katara stated.

_She awoke with Zuko starring deeply into her eyes._

_"Where I'm I Zuko?" Violate said distraught. _

_"You're on my ship in a spare cabin. You fell from the sky and I caught you. It's a good thing that I did because you would have been killed."_

_"Oh Zuko, You're my hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Violate said pulling him into a hug which he gratefully return._

_I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky to have met this amazing, gougouse, loving, caring, talented, beautiful, girl. Even though I've only known her for 30 seconds, I love her above anyone I've ever met and would give up anything for her._

Katara had to stop, this was too much.

"This is SICK. How did she know his name?" She tried to keep from vomiting, "I feel so bad for you, Zuko. Zuko? Great he's gone too." Sure enough, Zuko was slumped against a wall, a look of horror etched into his face.

"Let's try to revive him when we get to chapter two." Sokka decided.

"Good idea, he would be out cold in less then a minute again if we made him listen to any more of this."

_She then passed out because of the trauma. He was very worried about his amazing, gougese, loving, caring, talented, beautiful, girl. He went to go find his Uncle whatever his face and get some help. But of course Uncle …Ihor, that's it! didn't care about anything except his tea, which he was starring at with a dreamy expression._

_Zuko left his uncle and went back to the love of his life who was still passed out. She managed to still have every single strand of her amazing, blonde, shiny, strawberry, almost crimson, redish hair in place. He fell asleep watching over her after kissing her goodnight on the forehead even though it was mid afternoon. He was just so sweet like that._

"Now isn't that just revolting!" Katara commented dryly.

I'd write more, but Violate is starting to completely repulse me!

Next chapter: She's a bender!


	3. She's a Bender!

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! On with the insanity. I just realized that there should be a warning label on this.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL CONTAINS DISTURBING IMAGES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE, NUMEROUS MISS SPELLED WORDS, AND TOO MANY OF THE SAME ADJECTIVES USED IN CLOSE SUCCESSION. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE.

Chapter 3: She's a Bender!

_Violate awoke the next morning to a par of sexy gold eyes staring back at hers. He looked at her in awe because of how like totally amazing she is and who could blame him! They were both deeply in love with each other and could have starred into each other's eyes forever._

"This is horrible! I won't be able to read another story ever again." Katara lamented. 

"That is if we ever get out of here, I bet they knew that we wouldn't be able to finish it. It's just me and you left Katara." Sokka was getting very nervous. " Just read the story. No more interruptions."

"Got it. O.K., Where was I…" 

_"Violate, as much as I would like to keep starring into your Violate colored eyes my fat old uncle is making me go train. Would you like to join me."_

_"Yes, I would love to but I need to go get ready go on without me!" Violate was in tears. She knew he had to train but she couldn't bar to be parted from him! _

_"'Tis alright my sweet, I shalith waitith foreth youith hereith." He said in his very sexy knewly discovered accent which he only used when he felt like it and because it is like totally SeXI!_

_She turned her back to him because she was very modest and changed into a cool track suit which happened to be in her bag which has only been mentioned now because the author decided that she like totally needed her stuff from like her world! After she changed she took out a pair of swords from her bag which were like Zuko's except they had pink handles and pink fuzE tassels. She then put a pistol in a holster on her leg. _

_Zuko blushed because of her amazingly hot bod and her killer weapons. He never knew that hot women carried pistols which were very common weapons with men but women never carried them. He had many himself._

"What's a pistol Katara?" Sokka asked very confused.

" I thought you would know Sokka because it says that many males carry them. And what is this holster they speak of?"

"No clue, now get back to the story."

"Right."

_The two of them went up to the deck where all the men began to stare at Violate. She decided that eventhough they had a good reason to stare, (she is gougese) They shouldn't._

_"Anyone want to fight me?" She said and of course because she is just so intimidating only a few of the crewmembers seemed interested. One stepped forward, he was ugly, fat, and stupid. She prepared to fight._

_"You don't have to do this darling. I can just have him thrown of the ship."_

_"That's sooooooooo sweet of you Zuko, but I must prove myself."_

_She took one of her cool swords and began to fight. This crewmember could fire bend eventhough the ones on the show have never fire bended. This inspired her inner flame and she fire bent him to a crisp. A/N Isn't this lyk the bestest most amazing awesome fight seen you have ever read !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Zuko and the rest of the crew were in awe." So lyk does anyone else want to fight?" she said not surprised at all that she could fire bend. The whole crew instantly loved her and began to treat her as one of their own._

_She walked- strutted off to the side of the deck and the crew began to talk to her and tell her how amazing she was. They could care less for the burnt, dead, loser on the deck._

Katara skipped three pages of praise for Violate. Then she looked at Sokka with a big smile on her face.

"Sokka, there's a huge storm coming up!" She squealed. (Not like she normally would but just reading a sue can have a nasty effect on cannon.)

"Really, I hope she dies!" Sokka was beyond excited.

Sokka and Katara couldn't wait. They thought that the Sue's end was near. How very wrong they were. Poor Sokka and Katara had yet to learn all the ways of the Sue. They had only begun on their long road to discovery of the true horror that is **THE MARY SUE!**


	4. Meet my magical Flying UnicornDragon fr

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed! I'm really sorry about not updating! I had to lock my door and type this because I am NOT stopping this story because I really do like where it's going!

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL CONTAINS DISTURBING IMAGES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE, NUMEROUS MISS SPELLED WORDS, AND TOO MANY OF THE SAME ADJECTIVES USED IN CLOSE SUCCESSION. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY PLEASE.

Chapter 4: Meet my magical Flying Unicorn/Dragon friend Glitter Guts!

_As the crew continued to talk to her about fighting and stuff which lyk I totally don't lyk need to actually write. Violate put her hand up to silence everyone._

_" Silence everyone! I sense a storm approaching, it is a power that is rare but not unknown in my world. We must get to the nearest port." _

"Another power! How many can she have?" Sokka questioned in frustration, slamming his hand against his forehead in a vain attempt to knock himself out. All he managed to do was get a huge hand shaped bright red print on his forehead.

" Sokka, I honestly think that she can do anything. It seems that she can have as many powers as she wants. It is strange but then so is she. I mean her name is a little odd. I'm not saying it doesn't fit but…" She trailed off. "Anyway, where was I …right.

_The crew was so nervous and upset. They had NEVER been in a storm before and had NO idea what to do!_

_" Everyone, remain calm, I shall save you. I will call upon my magical Unicorn/Dragon friend, Glitter Guts! She will help me get this ship to a port quickly. I shall also use my water bending. Everyone sit down and relax!" The crew was calmed by her magically enchanting voice and all sat down where they were to do just what she said because she knew what she was doing. She was much better at braving storms then they were and had much more experience._

_" Ihor will get you all some tea while I save us." Ihor had to be snapped out of his tea-induced stupor to go make the crew their calming tea. It didn't really matter what type of tea it is because all tea is calming. _

_With a wave of her dainty and very soft hands she summoned Glitter Guts who appeared in a hot pink cloud._

"This girl is a sugar coated, vulgar, unfortunately walking, contradiction." Katara could barely think from the pain that the story was causing her. She could only imagine the pain that others would go through if they had to read this. Thankfully atleast the masses weren't subjected to this. " I mean she's supposed to be sweet and her name is Violate, I mean come on VIOLATE! Not to mention, she has something for EVERY problem. A creature called Glitter Guts who will save them from the storm. I wish we had someone like that while we were traveling so that we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Katara! You don't mean that! You can't mean that you would rather have that THING with us all the time instead of being here!" Sokka couldn't even begin to fathom what his sister had just said. They were both losing it but she was _really_ losing it. He knew only one solution that would keep his sister sane.

"Katara," he began slowly, he couldn't believe that he was doing this. "Why don't you take a break and I read for awhile?"

"You'd do that for me Sokka?" She looked so relieved he couldn't back out now.

"Yep." He was caught of guard as the book was thrown at him.

Thank you Sokka!" Katara engulfed him in a bone-crunching hug. "You're the best brother a girl could ask for!"

And the only thing he could think as Katara held him in a death grip was 'What the Hell have I gotten myself into?'

Sorry it's so short? But I had to write something and I only have five minutes until I have to go to a swim practice. Please review

Duchess


End file.
